Redundant arrays of independent disks (RAID) are used to increase storage reliability. RAID is a storage technology that combines multiple disk drive components into a logical unit. Data is distributed across the disk drives in one of several ways called “RAID levels,” depending on what level of redundancy and performance is required. It is desired to obtain improved storage reliability and cost for such RAID arrays.